Gorefield (Canon, Reddit)/Lambdawg
Summary Gorefield is a creature inspired by Garfield, with the difference being is that Gorefield is evil. His name is a combination of Gore and Garfield. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Gorefield, Garfield, Godfield Origin: r/imsorryjon Gender: Male Age: Immeasurable (Precedes the creation of space-time) Classification: Eldritch Abomination, God, "The Devil", The 8th Archangel, Mafia Jon's stand Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Dimensional Travel (Can travel to our dimension). Can travel to heaven. Traveled to the realm of MS Paint. Can travel between universes), BFR (Has brought the other versions of Jon from other universes to the main universe. Can bring people to hell), Fourth Wall Awareness (Broke the fourth wall to reach Jon), Perception Manipulation (His true form cannot be normally perceived), Void Manipulation (He is the one responsible for the expanse of the void), Non-Corporeal (v), Immortality (Type 1, 2, 5 and 8) (Has lived to the point where he reached the end of time. States than he cannot be killed in normal ways. Precedes the creation of the concepts of life and death), Conceptual Manipulation & Abstract Existence (Type 1) (Embodies Monday and can destroy it without getting affected by it. The abstract world cannot contain him. Stated that his physical form cannot be comprehended), Sleep Manipulation & Power Nullification (Can manipulate people's dreams and prevent them from waking up), Flight (Shown here), Time Travel (Can trevel trhough time), Avatar Creation (Can create avatars), Reality Warping (Claims that reality is his to manipulate), Soul Manipulation (Was going to merge Jon's soul with his), Time Manipulation (Has eaten time), Omniscience, Cosmic Awareness, Body Puppetry & Thread Manipulation (Can control people through his threads), Omnipresence, Mind Reading (Can hear thoughts), Shapeshifting (Shown here), Resurrection (Resurrected Jon, and himself), Transmutation (Turned Jon into a balloon. Said he will turn the universe in lasagna), Duplication (Can create multiple clones of himself), Enhanced Senses (Can smell souls), Possession (Possessed Liz), Reactive Evolution (He is constantly evolving), Size Manipulation & Large Size (Type 7) (Can increase his time to the point where he becomes bigger than a galaxy), Existence Erasure (Erased Jon), Light Manipulation (Can devour light), Decoy Creation (Can create fake Odies), Fusionism (Fused with Odie), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (Has become immune to fire) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse Level (States that he is the devourer of all. States that the universe will be his. His stomach is another dimension. The universe is near his grasp. Ascended beyond everything in reality. Said he will turn the universe in lasagna. Can destroy the universe. The darkness he contains within himself is stated to be infinite. Stated to be the creator of everything. There are at least 19 universes. Existed before the creation of space and time) Speed: True Omnipresent (Stated to be everywhere. States that all time is Monday making him literally everything in existence since he embodies Monday. States that everything is him. Another statement of him being everywhere) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Low Multiverse Class Durability: Low Multiverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Low multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable, but he can create weapons from his body Intelligence: Omniscient (Stated to have infinite knowledge. Stated to be omniscient. Can see "forever". Knows the truth of the universe. Is aware of events from other universes) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery Caged Garfield.jpg|Caged Garfield, The Burdened Godfield.jpg|Godfield, The Creator Celestial Garfield.jpg|Celestial Garfield, The Truth Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lambdawg Category:Tier 2